Desgracia y Felicidad
by Sonohrina
Summary: Sakura desde que nació lo ha perdido todo, su identidad, familia y vida... Debe de huir del lugar que conocía como hogar, llega a una aldea y no le queda de otra que ser una chica de la calle... A pesar de sus desgracias mantiene una sonrisa siempre en alto, conoce a su primer amor Sabaku No Gaara, Pero un desconocido cambia su vida y sentimientos con solo una mirada.


En la aldea oculta de la hoja la Hokage Tsunade y su esposo Jiraiya tuvieron gemelos el primero un varón rubio como ella y una niña de cabello rosa y un lunar en el tobillo derecho en forma de luna

**Como les pondrá** - pregunto shizune quien asistió al parto y su estudiante kabuto

**el se llamara naruto** - dijo jiraiya cargando a su hijo

**y ella kushina** - respondió la hokage, pero toda la ternura de la escena acabo cuando escucharon explosiones

**pero que ocurre** - pregunto tsunade preocupada por sus hijos

**no lo se, pero iré a solucionarlo** - dijo colocando a naruto en los brazos de su esposa y dándole un beso a cada bebe

**ten cuidado** - dijo la rubia recuperándose del parto

**lo tendre** - respondió el - **shizune cuídalos el equipo ambu los va a proteger** - dijo saliendo

**Azuma que pasa** - dijo jiraiya enojado

**nos ataca orochimaru** - dijo serio

**Viene por los gemelos** - gruño - **protejan el hospital con su vida** - **azuma, gai vamos por ese maldito –** dijo cabreado

**claro que si** - dijo gai emocionado

fueron al lugar de las explosiones y los uchiha y los hyuga estaban evitando que se acercaran al hospital y la academia

**uchiha, hyuga cuantos son** - pregunto jiraiya

**son como 100 y orochimaru** - dijo fugaku uchiha

**valla valla mira que de tiempo amigo mio** - vieron a orochimaru reír

**que mierda quieres** - pregunto jiraiya

**vengo a ver a nuestra compañera y le traje un regalo a tus hijos** - sonrió con malicia - **sabes naruto y kushins son hermosos lástima que no veas más a la niña** - sonrió

**como sabes sus nombres** - dijo cabreado

**pero porque la niña tiene el cabello rosa** - dijo para levantar la mano - **deténganse ya conseguimos nuestro premio retírense** - dijo para desaparecer con sus hombres

**busquenlos**- grito jiraiya - **uchiha , hyuga, gai, azuma vamos al hospital **- dijo preocupado

**jiraiya crees que se los hallan llevado** - pregunto fugaku

**si** - dijo sin mirarlo - **lo conozco bien y no se iria asi como asi** - **"solo espero que esten bien"** pensó

al llegar al hospital vieron a los ambus inconscientes al igual que tsunade y shizune, se calmo al oir llorar desde la cunita a su hijo

**ya ya papa esta aqui** - lo cargo miro a fugaku revisando a shizune

**estas bien** - pregunto

**si solo mareada** - respondió ella, giro a ver a hizachi revisando a la hokage

**ella solo está agotada** - respondió este

**azuma y mi hija** - pregunto

**no esta** - su corazón se oprimió

**que** - dijo tsunade despertando- **donde esta mi hija** - comenzó a llorar mientras gai la calmaba

**señor…. kabuto nos durmió … el se la llevo**- dijo aun débil shizune

**disculpe señor** - dijo kakashi entrando con kurenai **- encontramos esto**- dijo mostrando una cobijita rosa

**se la llevo orochimaru** - dijo gai

**pakun no encuentra rastro de nadie es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra** - dijo kakashi

**dejennos solos** - dijo jiraiya, todos asintieron y con tristeza salieron

**no la veremos más cierto** - dijo llorando tsunade

**espero que si la encontremos** - dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa entregándole a su bebe

ya habian pasado cuatro meses desde el secuestro de la pequeña y lejos de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba kabuto intentando calmar a la niña en sus brazos

**maldición kabuto cállala** - gruño orochimaru

**no se calla señor** - se quejó el chico

**entonces llévatela lejos y mátala** - dijo este con fastidio

**si señor** - dijo el

salió de la guarida con la niña llorando, llegaron a un lugar apartado y solo. cuando iba a matar a la niña, ella dejo de llorar y lo miro

**no me mires asi pequeña pulga, son ordenes de mi señor** - dijo colocando en su pequeño cuello el kunai

**que crees que haces**- dijo una mujer con un niño de cuatro años y un hombre a su lado

**lárguense** - dijo sin mirarlos

**atrévete a matarla y te iras con ella desgraciado** - dijo el hombre colocando una enorme espada en su cuello

**Mierda... está bien, mejor para mi encárguense de la pequeña pulga yo me largo**- se puso de pie y se alejó la pequeña comenzó a llorar y la mujer la cargo

**zabuza no podemos dejarla aquí** - dijo mirando a la pequeña

**papi levante quiero verla** - dijo el pequeño

**esta bien ven** - dijo cargando a su pequeño hijo

**no lo sé mitsumi, no sabemos de dónde viene** - dijo mirando como su hijo la arrullaba calmándola

**haku quieres que ella sea tu hermana** - pregunto mitsumi

**siiii seré hermano mayor**-dijo con ilusión

**eso es trampa... bien ella viene con nosotros** - dijo tranquilo

**lady tsunade encontramos a orochimaru y kabuto** - dijo kakashi - **están siendo interrogados por ibiki en este momento** - dijo tranquilo

**enserio** - se levantó emocionada del asiento, se apuró a buscarlo y obligarlo a decirle donde estaba su pequeña, al llegar encontro a kabuto muerto y orochimaru casi muerto en manos de jiraiya

**estás loco, no nos dira donde está la bebe** - dijo tsunade

**la mataron tsunade, este maldito la mato, y yo lo matare a el** - dijo rompiéndole el cuello y llorando

**la mato** - comenzó a llorar y el la abrazo

**está bien, aun tenemos a naruto debemos protegerlo**- dijo abrazándola

habian pasado ya 12 años y zabuza y mitsumi cuidaron de la pequeña como suya llamándola sakura, Vivian en la aldea oculta entre la neblina... celebraban la graduacion de sakura y fueron a dormir mientras zabuza estaba de misión... pero zabuza al ser asesino tenía muchos enemigos

una noche entraron a su hogar matando a mitsumi primero luego a haku y cuando intentaron matar a sakura, zabuza llego los mato a todos pero el sabía que por sus heridas no sobreviviría

**papi... mami y haku están muertos** - lloro ella abrazándolo

**peque vete lejos**- le acaricio la mejilla

**no papi... yo estaré contigo**- dijo ella llorando

**no sakura... yo moriré peque... estoy mal herido** - ella quedo helada y lloro aún mas

**papi no me ire... yo... yo no te dejare**- lo abrazo más fuerte el de dio un beso en la frente

**te amo peque** - dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y no responder a los llamados de sakura

**a donde voy papi** - lloro- **esta bien me iré porque eso querías**- beso la frente de su padre, su madre y su hermano

Salió corriendo fuera de la aldea hacia la frontera de la aldea de la arena **" A donde voy" -** pensó

Duro corriendo y llorando por tres días, se encontró con el desierto empezó a caminar hasta que el cansancio y la deshidratación se hicieron presentes, sakura cayo desmayada en medio del desierto.


End file.
